What have you done ?
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Ni l'équipage ni leurs sentiments. Ils se battaient pour leurs principes. Théoriquement, cela devait mal finir mais est-il vraiment possible de laisser de côté ses sentiments ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Oda... Mais je suis prête à tout pour qu'il me laisse Sanji une semaine ou deux. La chanson est de Within Temptation, **What have you done**.

Ndla : Pour une fois, je me tape complètement de savoir si je suis originale ou pas. Cette histoire me tient à cœur grâce à la chanson qui l'accompagne.

Alors hop hop hop ! Avant de vous jeter sur cet Song Fic, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la musique qui me l'a inspirée. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille d'écouter ce groupe qui est juste... magnifique. Merveilleux. Je m'écoute en boucle leurs chansons quand j'écris, elles m'inspirent. On ne peut pas passer à côté ni y rester insensible. C'est un avis très subjectif mais... C'est le mien.

J'ai choisi de laisser la traduction de la chanson. Habituellement, je ne le fais pas mais dans le cas présent, je pense que ça peut aider à comprendre le lien que j'ai établi entre mon OS et la chanson.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**What have you done ?**

**.**

Cela devait arriver. Forcément, un jour. Et le voici.

Cette pluie battante les avaient trempé en quelques secondes. L'eau tombait avec une fureur à l'image de la leur. Des petites aiguilles glacées qu'ils ignoraient.

Le regard de l'un était planté dans celui de l'autre. Ils se tenaient sur cette place de ville vidée, désertée. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, personne ne viendrait les arrêter. L'équipage devait déjà être au Sunny, à les attendre.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'un seul reviendrait. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qui venait de se produire. Luffy aurait voulu intervenir et il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple querelle avec pour sujet une bagatelle. Leurs principes étaient en jeu.

Il l'avait regardé défaire son bandana de son bras pour le nouer autour de sa tête. Il avait entendu le bruit métallique, toujours désagréable et néanmoins rassurant dans d'autres circonstances, de lames frottant contre leurs fourreaux en sortant. Il l'avait vu prendre l'un des manches entre ses dents.

Il l'avait regardé jeter sa cigarette mouillée pour l'écraser minutieusement de son talon. Il l'avait entendu expirer doucement pour prendre une inspiration profonde afin de vider son esprit de tout parasite. Il l'avait vu se tendre, le pied prêt à parer et à frapper sans pitié.

Si seulement...

**Would you mind if I hurt you**

Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je te blessais ?**  
Understand that I need to**

Tu dois comprendre que je dois le faire**  
Wish that I had other choices**

Je souhaiterai pouvoir faire autrement**  
Than to harm the one I love**

Que de blesser celui que j'aime

« _C'est de ta faute Zoro. __Tu n'as jamais réussi à lire entre les lignes. »_

Voilà ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire mais à quoi est-ce que cela aurait servi ?

**What have you done now**

Qu'as-tu fais maintenant ?

_« Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas intervenu, foutu __love-__cook. __Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? »_

Il le pensait mais resta muet. Inutile de gaspiller sa salive.

**I know I'd better stop trying**

Je sais que je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'essayer**  
You know that there's no denying  
**Tu sais qu'il est impossible de le nier**  
I won't show mercy on you now  
**Je ne ferai preuve d'aucune pitié envers toi maintenant

Sanji et Zoro étaient si serein. Le calme avant la tempête. Ce saphir qui affrontait ces deux émeraudes silencieusement, ce bleu océanique qui luttait contre ce vert tendre. La mer et la terre. Deux univers radicalement différents qui, pourtant, ne pouvaient pas exister l'un sans l'autre. Ils allaient se battre. Cette bataille serait la dernière.

― Tu n'es qu'un crétin, souffla Sanji, tu savais pourtant. Tu savais qu'en t'attaquant à cette femme, je te tomberai dessus.

Le sabreur ne répondit pas immédiatement. A quoi bon ? Il avait de bonnes raisons pour l'avoir fait. Cet idiot était-il aveugle ? Elle avait été à deux doigts de s'en prendre à lui. Quelque chose, une envie, le poussa à parler. C'était vain néanmoins il devait le dire.

― Tu aurais préféré crever ?

― Oui.

Cette réponse suintait de sincérité. Elle éveilla en Zoro une rage incommensurable. Sanji le lut dans ces prunelles où plus aucune compassion n'existait. Lui-même, il se sentait furieux contre l'escrimeur. Attenter aux jours d'une femme, d'une de ces créatures pour qui son cœur devait battre. Devait parce qu'à présent, ce traître s'était penché vers _la_ personne, vers le choix le plus improbable. Il avait longtemps refusé de l'admettre.

Il fallait regarder la vérité en face, c'était trop tard.

Zoro était décidé. Lui aussi.

Il ignorait tout du sabreur. Mais s'il avait su quel sentiment il nourrissait à son égard, est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ?

Non, rien n'aurait changé. Bien évidemment. C'était leurs principes qu'ils mettaient en jeu, pas leurs sentiments. Ce n'était pas pour des raisons aussi subjectives qu'ils allaient se battre.

Il préférait mourir plutôt qu'une femme soit en danger, même si cette femme avait mis sa vie en péril ? Ainsi soit-il. Il allait prendre le pli.

**I know, should stop believing**

Je sais que je devrais arrêter de croire**  
I know that there's no retrieving  
**Je sais qu'il est impossible de revenir en arrière**  
It's over now  
**C'est terminé maintenant**  
What have you done  
**Qu'as-tu fait ?

La seconde qui s'ensuivit, les sabres virevoltèrent dans l'air, volant vers le cuisinier qui stoppa net cette danse mortelle du plat de sa semelle. Son genou se plia, résistant contre la force colossale que déployait l'escrimeur. Il réussit à le repousser et lui assena un coup de pied dans le buste. Il allait frapper une seconde fois lorsque l'épéiste contre-attaqua.

La lame frôla la joue du pirate. Les gouttes d'eau de pluie se mêlèrent au sang qui fila sur sa peau.

Le cuisinier se laissa tomber, se rattrapant sur les mains pour décocher un coup qui heurta la mâchoire du sabreur. Un donné pour un rendu.

La pluie redoublait de violence. Elle s'acharnait sur eux, réduisant leur vision. iIs n'arrivaient quasiment plus à se voir alors qu'ils étaient à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. L'un percevait la présence de l'autre, se focalisait sur ses autres sens pour le débusquer et frapper.

Ils avaient l'habitude de se battre mais ce combat était radicalement différent.

**What have you done now**

Qu'as-tu fait maintenant ?

Les coups se succédaient inlassablement. Un pied frôlait une côte, une lame flirtait avec une épaule. Sanji s'en était aperçu, il évitait sciemment ses bras. Ce détail nourrissait sa colère, rendait ses coups plus puissants encore.

Zoro était toujours sérieux. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans chacun de ses combats. Pourquoi faisait-il dans le détail maintenant ? Ce n'était pas de la pitié mais du respect. Un respect déplacé. Il ne devait pas exister dans cet affrontement.

Son pied frappa le poignet de l'escrimeur qui serra le poing pour garder son sabre dans sa main. Sa lame s'abattit sur la jambe qui se retira à la dernière seconde. Sanji considéra l'estafilade placidement, une parmi tant d'autres, avant de se reprendre. Il évita souplement le sabre qui se trouvait entre les dents de Zoro, profita de la rotation du corps de son adversaire pour porter un second coup sur le poignet.

Cette fois, la douleur lui fit lâcher son arme.

**I've been waiting for someone like you**

J'attendais quelqu'un comme toi**  
But now you are slipping away  
**Mais maintenant tu t'en vas**  
What have you done now  
**Qu'as-tu fait maintenant ?

Le cuisinier s'arrêta brusquement. Haletant, ils s'observèrent mutuellement. Zoro s'était attendu à ce que Sanji profite de cette faille. Il n'en avait rien fait.

― Ramasse-la, ordonna froidement le cuisinier, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi dans ces conditions.

― Pourquoi ?

Cette question fit tressaillir Sanji. Le sabreur insista, plein de hargne :

― Pourquoi frapper là si tu ne veux pas en profiter ?

Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à finir. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que c'était la seule issue.

Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il devrait vivre sans lui.

**Why, why does fate make us suffer  
**Pourquoi, pourquoi le destin nous fait-il souffrir ?**  
There's a curse between us  
**Il y a une malédiction entre nous,**  
Between me and you  
**Entre moi et toi

Mais il devait le faire. C'était pour ses convictions qu'il se battait. Pour rien d'autre.

― C'est de ta faute.

Zoro resta impassible en apparence mais ces quatre mots le secouèrent.

― Tu aurais dû savoir que c'est ce que je ferais.

― Je le savais.

_Mais j'espérais._

Il se pencha pour ramasser son sabre, son regard dévia de Sanji vers la lame trempée. Au fond, tout ceci ne pouvait pas finir autrement.

Ils connaissaient une autre issue. Tellement improbable, tellement utopique qu'ils préféraient éloigner cette idée absurde de leur esprit. Plus ce combat s'éterniserait, plus leurs sentiments allaient interféré. Peut-être était-il trop tard. Zoro devait en avoir le cœur net.

L'escrimeur pointa son sabre vers Sanji, en direction de son cœur. Ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir, même s'il croyait en Dieu et qu'il priait intensément. Puisqu'il préférait mourir pour ces femmes, Zoro n'irait pas contre sa volonté.

**Would you mind if I killed you**

Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je te tuais ?**  
Would you mind if I tried to  
**Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si j'essayais ?**  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
**Car tu es devenu mon ennemi juré**  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
**Tu détiens la haine que je ressens**  
It's over now  
**C'est terminé maintenant

― Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi Zoro ?

Le sabreur fut déstabilisé. Sanji s'approcha d'un pas, cette prunelle ombrageuse braquée sur son rival. Le cuisinier serra les poings, comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'en servir. Il réduisit encore la distance qui le séparait de la pointe de la lame.

― Tu t'en fous éperdument que je sois prêt à me sacrifier pour une femme. Tu te moques de moi dès que t'en a l'occasion. Alors pourquoi ça te dérange maintenant ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Tout plutôt que ça ! Cette révélation ne devait pas se faire, surtout pas dans ce contexte. C'était... absurde ! Pourquoi voulait-il savoir tout d'un coup ?

Il ne pourrait pas supporter son regard, son dégoût. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation change, pas avant que l'un ou l'autre meure.

Sanji s'approcha encore.

**What have you done**

Qu'as-tu fait ?

**What have you done now**

Qu'as-tu fait maintenant ?

― Répond.

Encore un pas. La lame était trop près. Elle allait pénétrer dans la chair comme dans du beurre.

_Non... ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça._

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Lui aussi, il était sérieux. Mortellement sérieux. Alors que dans l'esprit de Sanji tout était clair, dans celui de Zoro tout s'embrouillait. Lui qui était si confiant d'ordinaire, il vivait une situation inédite.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'adapter. Il n'arrivait pas à rejeter ses sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il les avait trop souvent négligé, repoussé. Il était dans l'impossibilité de les faire disparaître.

Il allait éloigner son sabre de son compagnon lorsque ce dernier s'en saisit. Zoro n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce, la lame entaillait la peau blanche qui se colora de vermeil. Le sang gouttait sur le pavé et se diluait dans l'eau.

**I've been waiting for someone like you**

J'attendais quelqu'un comme toi**  
But now you are slipping away  
**Mais maintenant tu t'en vas**  
What have you done now  
**Qu'as-tu fait maintenant ?

― Et maintenant, tu vas me répondre ?

Puisqu'il allait mourir ici, il n'avait plus à se soucier de ses mains, ces instruments si précieux. Il essayait de lire autre chose que de la haine dans ces yeux impitoyables. Il ne voulait pas être rabaissé au rang d'ennemis parmi tant d'autres. Il ne voulait pas seulement être son rival. Si il devait lui forcer la main pour lui extorquer la vérité, la réponse à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, alors il le ferait.

Tant pis pour les autres, ils allaient devoir se trouver un autre cuisinier. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était suicidaire.

― Répond Zoro !

Exaspéré, l'escrimeur retira son sabre de sa bouche.

― Si cette femme s'en était prise à Robin ou Nami comment aurais-tu réagi ?

Sanji fut déstabilisé à son tour. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant une réponse qui ne venait pas, qui ne parvenait pas à s'imposer dans son esprit.

― L'aurais-tu laissé partir ?

Cette seconde question enfonça le jeune homme dans un désarroi plus profond. Sa rage faiblissait. Zoro attendait, tremblant de colère.

― Non ! Enfin si mais je... j'aurais...

― Tu te serais sacrifié, tout bêtement, parce que tu n'aurais pas su choisir. Tu l'aurais fait sans penser aux conséquences.

Entendre cette vérité dans sa bouche lui était intolérable.

― C'est la meilleure ! Tu n'y penses jamais !

― Je pense au bien de l'équipage. Pas toi. Tes principes nous mettent en périls et tu n'en as rien à faire ! T'es-tu déjà demandé ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir si tu venais à disparaître à cause d'une telle bêtise ?

La situation lui échappait totalement. Sanji recula, lâchant la lame, et leva sa main devant ses yeux. Il pouvait ignorer la douleur physique mais celle qui était en train de le terrasser était bien plus forte, plus vicieuse.

― Ce que je fais moi, c'est bien différent, termina Zoro, si je dois me sacrifier je le ferai en sachant que mes camarades sont sains et saufs.

**Why, why does fate make us suffer  
**Pourquoi, pourquoi le destin nous fait-il souffrir ?**  
There's a curse between us  
**Il y a une malédiction entre nous,**  
Between me and you  
**Entre moi et toi

Sanji ne voulait pas lui donner raison. La vérité était trop pénible à accepter. Il ne voulait pas s'entendre dire qu'il était dangereux pour son entourage. Il mettait trop de cœur dans chacune de ses actions pour se faire à cette idée.

Ce n'était pas ces paroles qu'il attendait de l'escrimeur.

― Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question.

― Parce que ce n'est pas l'objet de ce combat.

― Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi ça t'importe ?

Il y eut un long silence. Ils s'observèrent avec la tentation de poursuivre le combat. Même si il attendait fébrilement la réponse, Sanji était à deux doigts d'abandonner. Certaines choses devaient rester enfouit. Ce besoin maladif qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Combien de fois Zoro avait-il frôlé la mort ? Combien de fois Sanji s'était juré de devenir encore plus fort pour protéger ses camarades ?

Thriller Bark était l'exemple le plus frappant.

Le sabreur lut de l'espoir dans cette prunelle céruléenne, une supplique.

_Dis-le, moi je ne peux pas... Alors dis-le ou finis-en avec tout ça._

Zoro abaissa son sabre et les rangea. Ce n'était pas avec des mots qu'ils allaient tout résoudre. De toute façon, ils avaient prévu de mourir aujourd'hui. S'ils étaient en vie, au final, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Ils risquaient leur vie tous les jours.

Son attention se reporta à nouveau vers le cook. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se mettre dans un tel bourbier ? Pourquoi son cœur avait-il décidé d'être aussi capricieux ? De sortir de sa fonction de simple machine vitale pour son organisme et de s'en prendre à son mental ?

Ce foutu cuistot, complètement défait à ce moment précis, fébrile, écorché et pourtant il tenait encore fièrement sur ses deux jambes. Il admirait cette ténacité, cette hargne. Quelque part, ce choix était logique.

Il l'empoigna par le col, laissant tomber toutes ces complications. Utiliser des mots pour se faire comprendre, ce n'était définitivement pas son style.

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**I will not fall**

Je ne tomberai pas**  
Won't let it go  
**N'abandonnerai pas**  
We will be free  
**Nous serons libres**  
When it ends  
**Lorsque viendra la fin

Il s'était attendu à tout. Sauf à ça. Il pensait qu'il allait le frapper, l'injurier, le repousser avec violence et l'assommer.

Sanji n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ce n'était pas un combat à mort en fin de compte ? Ce fichu sabreur avait eut un autre objectif en campant sur ses positions ?

Zoro sentit deux mains se poser sur ses joues, qui imprimèrent assez de force pour faire reculer sa tête. Ils échangèrent un autre regard, tellement différent de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà partagé. Il y avait de la complicité. Il n'y avait plus ce défi permanent qu'ils lançaient. Il y avait de l'amour. Il n'y avait plus de haine.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'y aurait pu y avoir de l'indifférence.

― T'es qu'un con, lâcha Sanji, un fieffé connard.

Il était partagé entre la colère, le soulagement et le bonheur. Entre l'envie de lui foutre une bonne trempe pour toutes ces simagrées et l'envie de l'embarquer dans une chambre, au chaud.

― T'es plutôt pas mal dans le genre, répliqua Zoro.

Aussitôt séparées, aussitôt retrouvées, ils annihilèrent le peu de distance que le cuistot venait d'imposer. Ce baiser fut plus long, plus passionné. Plus de timidité ni de crainte. Sanji entoura le cou de l'escrimeur de ses bras, sa main arrachant le bandana pour s'enfouir dans les courts cheveux verdoyant. Les bras puissants de Zoro passèrent à sa taille, l'attirant à lui, avide de contact.

Il ne le lâcherait pas, ne le quitterait pas, n'abandonnerait pas ce qui était en train de se construire.

Sanji ne voulait pas que ça finisse en tragédie. C'était pas son truc.

**I've been waiting for someone like you**

J'attendais quelqu'un comme toi**  
But now you are slipping away  
**Mais maintenant tu t'en vas**  
What have you done now  
**Qu'as-tu fait maintenant ?

Le cuistot resserra son étreinte alors que Zoro allait s'écarter. L'escrimeur se décala, sans se défaire de cette embrassade.

― Je suis content de ne pas avoir à t'assommer pour pourchasser l'autre furie.

Le cuistot haussa les sourcils, dubitatif. Si c'était pour dire ce genre de chose, ne pouvait-il pas la fermer ? Il avait été à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable et l'autre, il avait seulement voulu jouer le jeu ? Trouver un moyen de l'assommer pour se tirer avec le cuistot inconscient, c'était ça, le but initial ?

― Et moi, je suis content de ne pas être obligé de te tuer. Ça m'aurait fait chier de tout expliquer à Luffy et les autres.

Le problème n'était pas résolu mais il se promit de ne plus se mettre dans pareille situation.

**Why, why does fate make us suffer  
**Pourquoi, pourquoi le destin nous fait-il souffrir ?**  
There's a curse between us  
**Il y a une malédiction entre nous,**  
Between me and you  
**Entre moi et toi

Non, ce n'était pas réglé. Tant que leurs principes restaient tels quels, ils allaient encore se battre, se défier, flirter avec la mort. Par contre, ils feraient tout pour que ce genre de situation n'arrive plus.

Zoro s'empara du poignet du cuistot et l'obligea à lui montrer sa main blessée. Il lui lança un regard mauvais, même si il n'avait plus rien à voir avec ceux qu'il jetait d'habitude.

― C'est profond, dit-il avec réprobation.

― J'étais sérieux, moi.

Sanji avait réellement eu l'intention d'en finir, cet état de fait convainquit Zoro qu'il lui fallait devenir encore plus fort pour pouvoir éviter que ce crétin de cuisinier mette en péril son rêve à cause de cette fichue attitude chevaleresque.

Ils ne pouvaient demander à l'autre de changer, ils ne pouvaient pas procéder à ce changement eux-mêmes. Ils vivraient avec ce fardeau. Pas seulement pour l'équipage mais pour eux.

Ils comptaient entretenir précieusement cette promesse tacite. L'inscrire en eux pour ne jamais l'oublier.

.

**The End**

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Que dire après ça ? Aucune idée. Je trouve le tout bancal mais impossible d'en être convaincue.

Une review ? Cette fois je n'accepterais aucune critique négative, surtout sur mon choix. Il est temps que je m'affirme un peu [pète un câble toute seule].

Non non, soyons sérieux. Laissez une review si vous avez apprécié.


End file.
